La patience est maîtresse de toutes les vertus
by YumiX
Summary: très Hot, Gabrielle et Xéna s'abbritent dans un grange alors qu'il pleut  des cordes dehors...


La patience est maîtresse de toutes les vertus.

Les portes en bois de la grange s'ouvrit brusquement sur 2 femmes et un cheval, les éclairs et le tonnerre accompagnèrent leur entrée, elles poussèrent sur les lourdes porte pour essayer de les fermer .

Bloquant les portes avec une planche en bois Xéna se retourna sur Gabrielle et Argo.

Emmenant Argo dans un box et le frottant avec de la paille pour le sécher elle se retourna vers Gabrielle.

- on va passer la nuit ici! tu peux enlever tes vêtement pour les faire sécher! Dis-je

- quoi tu veux dire que je dois me mettre toute nue? Demanda t'elle rougissante

- bien oui! À moins que tu ne veuilles être mal...commençais je en me retournant sur la barde enlevant sa robe de paysanne, cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'elle partageait mes aventures.

Et je n'avais jamais pensé qu'en dessous de sa robe elle ai un corp si avantageux, je me retournait vers Argo, mais je ne réussissais pas à m'enlever les images de son corp nu de ma tête, sa peau couleur pèche, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et ses petits sein ferme, je frémis de tous mon corp rien qu'à l'idée de vouloir les toucher.

- Xéna tu as froid? Demanda t'elle à présent enveloppée dans une couverture.

- non! Je vais enlever mon armure! Dis-je commençant à me dévêtir à mon tour

je la regardais se dévêtir, déjà en armure elle était une vraie déesse mais nue elle rivalisait avec les déesses de l'olympe, ses cheveux noir tombant sans le creux de ses reins, ses fesses en gouttes parfaitement galbée, ses longue jambe fine, je me sentis rougis et chauffer de la pointe de mes cheveux au bout de mes orteils.

Je me retournais pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité décidant d'écrire nos aventures récentes sur un parchemin, je m'installais donc sur une autre couverture et commençais à écrire pendant que Xéna elle aiguisait son épée.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que son corp et ce bruit incessant, je la regardais intensément.

- est-ce que tu peux cesser une minutes de faire ça! Tu me déconcentre! Déclarais-je

- oh! c'est la meilleure celle-là je pourrais dire la même chose de ta plume qui grince sur le papier! Rétorqua t'elle

- oui! Mais moi je suis obligée de faire ça si tu ne veux pas tomber dans l'oubli après ta mort! Répondis-je

- et moi si je n'aiguise pas mon épée tu perdras peut-être un bras ou ta langue bien pendue! Répliqua t'elle

Le silence pesant s'installa entre nous, nous nous regardions dans les yeux puis mon regard descendu vers le sillon de sa poitrine, j'avalais difficilement détournais mon regard.

- mais voyons ça! Alors petite barde tu te rince l'oeil? Demanda Xéna

je faisais une mine outrée

- m...mais non pas du tous c'est que...? commençais-je cette fois si je ne savais plus rien dire.

Elle s'approcha alors de moi marchant à 4 pattes, l'effet de l'apesanteur sur elle.

- tu veux toucher Gabrielle? Demanda t'elle me jetant un regard provocateur et se dévêtant et se mettant à genoux devant moi.

Une fois de plus je devais être extrêmement rouge et sidérée car c'est Xéna qui prit la décision de prendre ma main et de la poser sur son sein gauche, c'était chaud ,moelleux, comme un gâteau, je vis son sourire s'agrandir.

- Alors petite barde tu aimes? Demanda t'elle avant de me dévêtir à son tour rampant sur moi.

Mon coeur battait la chamade et ma peau brûlait à son contact, je me noyais dans ses yeux bleu.

- Xéna...je... commençais-je

elle posa son index sur ma bouche le faisant glisser lentement avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres chaude et humide pour un tendre baisé.

- ne t'en fais pas Gabrielle je vais t'apprendre! Me murmura t'elle à l'oreille pétrissant doucement ma poitrine.

Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de plaisir ,je tenais ses épaules de mes mains sentant que le bas de son corp remuait sur le mien.

- Xéna! Criais-je

la guerrière embrassait à présent mon cou, mes épaules mes seins, mon ventre de petits baisés fiévreux , finissant par lécher le tour de mon nombril.

Je tremblais de plaisir me laissant totalement éconduire sur ce que je ne connaissais pas.

Bougeant lentement mes reins qui se laissaient guider par les mouvements de Xéna je commençais à me sentir comme perdue dans un nouveau monde de sensation forte.

La sueur faisaient briller nos 2 corps collant entre eux, Xéna m'embrassant dans le coup remontant jusqu'à mon visage embrasant passionnément mes lèvres avant de faire danser nos langues ensembles , puis me mordillant le lobe de mes oreilles.

- je sens que tu aimes beaucoup! Susurra t'elle sa voie me fit tressaillir, mon souffle devenait couper et je commençais à avoir très envie d'elle, lorsque je voulus me retourner pour prendre le dessus je remarquais que mes poignets étaient attaché je reconnaissais bien là! Xéna et son envie de dominer même en amour.

- tu ne pensais quand même pas à t'échapper? Demanda t'elle avant de faire glisser sa langue sur mes seins.

- Oh! Xéna s'il te plaît! Gémissais-je

la guerrière continua de cogner son bassin contre le mien.

- ouh! non petite barde! Je vais te conduire jusqu'au bord et lorsque tu n'en pourra plus et que me supplieras je te ferais monter jusqu'au 7ème ciel! Prévenait Xéna.

Ses doigts expert parcourant mon corp jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarte mes cuisses caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les léchant jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mon centre.

Elle se contenta de me regarder satisfaite lorsqu'elle regarda ses doigts humide, mouillée avec mon humidité.

Et la je la sentit me tenant fermement les hanches.

- non! Xéna! Criais-je essayant de me desserrer de ses mains mais, Xéna était beaucoup plus forte, elle lécha lentement l'intérieur.

M'arrachant un gémissement rauque de plaisir suivit par un intense frémissement.

Si on m'avait expliqué un jour que ça pouvait être si bon, je n'aurais jamais pu croire cette personne.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corp entier n'attendais qu'une seule chose c'était que Xéna le libère de cette pression.

- Oh! Xéna je t'en supplies! Suppliais-je le souffle haletant

- je n'ai rien entendu! Si tu veux que je te libère petite barde demande le moi mieux que ça! Dit-elle

- oh! Par pitié grande princesse guerrière Xéna, fais le moi! Gémissais-je frustrée

- c'est demandé si gentiment petite barde que je ne peux refuser! Murmura t'elle en me léchant doucement avec plus de pression et de rapidité puis tout un coup je sentis des vague de plaisir intense déferlé dans tous mon corp.

- ooooooooohhhhh!ouiiiii Xénaaaaa!continnuuuuuue ouiiiiiii! Criais-je soulevant mon bassin pour plus de contact, mes spasmes se terminèrent enfin.

Elle me détachait roulant à mes côtés avec un regard pleinement assouvit, et un soupirement comblé.

Lorsque tout un coup la porte de la grange s'ouvrit sur...

-PAPA? M'exclamais-je encore nue, le corp mouillé de transpiration et la voie tremblante et fatiguée.


End file.
